


Just Give Me Your Hands and I’ll Hold Them Tight

by KrymshelAngel



Series: The Two of Us [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Choi Yeonjun is Clueless, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Drunkenness, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Established Relationship, Everyone’s rich, Fluff, I wasn’t able to add Taehyun I’m so sorry T-T, M/M, Mentioned Choi Beomgyu, Mentioned Kim Seokjin | Jin, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Whipped Choi Soobin, chaebol!au, mentioned Kim Taehyung - Freeform, rich!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrymshelAngel/pseuds/KrymshelAngel
Summary: Soobin never thought that getting a single jewelry would be this hard. It needed to be perfect — the right size, the right design, the right feeling. After all, this single jewelry could change his life.Or the 5 times Soobin thought he was subtle enough and the one time where Yeonjun caught him. (Or did he?)
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: The Two of Us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705300
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132





	Just Give Me Your Hands and I’ll Hold Them Tight

**Author's Note:**

> This is considered as a part of the Two of Us series but that doesn’t mean you have to read the first one to understand this, It could be read alone too~~

**#1**

“And then, I can’t believe it Binnie! TaeTae hyung was wearing my beret! He can easily buy one for himself, right? I was looking for it for ages too! And to think that he doesn’t even live with us anymore— Are you even listening, baby?”

“Huh? Yeah, I am listening, love.” 

Soobin had been staring at Yeonjun’s fingers the whole time his hyung was driving. It probably looked like he was zoning out.

He realized that Yeonjun didn’t wear accessories unless there’s a special occasion. Soobin had been discovering a lot of things lately, silently observing his boyfriend.

“Are you sure? Are you tired, Binnie? I’m sorry if I was babbling…” Yeonjun pouted. 

Honestly, Soobin thought Yeonjun couldn’t get even more adorable but he keeps on getting proven wrong every time. He smiled and pinched his boyfriend’s cheek. Yeonjun pouted even more and slapped his hand away.

“No really, it’s fine, love. I’m just a bit distracted.” He laughed at the way Yeonjun’s eyebrows furrowed at Soobin’s pinching. 

“With what?” Yeonjun could also be frowning at him for being distracted.

  
  


“With how your lips pout whenever you talk, hyung. I just wanna kiss them so bad right now.”

  
  


It was amazing how blood rushed from his boyfriend’s neck to his face. Soobin loved teasing Yeonjun whenever he knew the older couldn’t retaliate. 

“What are you even saying? Ugh! Binnie! Why would you say something like that out of nowhere?!” Yeonjun whined, trying his best to focus on the road. “While I’m driving, too!”

_How adorable._ To be quite honest, Soobin wasn’t really paying attention to what Yeonjun had been saying all along. He’s been busy wondering how small Yeonjun’s hand is as compared to his.. 

And trying to guess what type of ring would fit him.

“I’ll just kiss your hand if I can’t kiss your lips then.” 

Soobin said as he took and placed a peck on his hyung’s hand, loving how redder his hyung’s ears are turning. 

Holding Yeonjun’s hand won’t magically help Soobin guess his ring size, but it doesn’t matter for now. He would find a way some other day.

**#2**

Hueningkai thinks he’s really good at being subtle compared to all his hyungs. When Soobin hyung asked for a small favor, he was really glad to help in making the Yeonbin couple bloom ㅋㅋㅋ

_“Is this it? Are you proposing to Yeonjun hyung?!”_

_“Keep quiet someone might hear you! No, I’m not gonna propose… yet..”_

_“Aww come on, hyung! It’s soo obvious that you love each other!_ Yet _...means you’re planning to~~ So tell me hyung, how can I help?”_

That’s how he ended up paying his Yeonjunie hyung a small visit. He casually entered his hyung’s office. Soobin said that Yeonjun allowed him to — that gave him the permission to pester his hyung as much as he could.

“Hey hyungie~~”

“Hi Ningning! Soobinie says you were bored, so _he_ sent you _here_ so that you could pester me instead, huh?”

“Wow! I can’t believe you got that right, hyungie” Hueningkai dramatically gasped as he placed his hands on his chest, as if amazed by what Yeonjun stated. “I want you to treat me some ice cream toooo pleasee~”

“Aish! Did you just come visit me for food?? I’m not a refrigerator you know?”

“Yes, you’re not. BUT! You’re a good hyung and I’m your favorite dongsaeng! You cannot resist me~”

“Who said that?” Yeonjun raised his brows, “Soobin is my favorite.”

“That doesn’t count! He’s your boyfriend!!”

Yeonjun chuckled, “Then, let’s buy some ice cream after I sign all of these.” dismissing Hyuka’s reply as he continued his work. 

Hyuka silently sat at one of the couches in Yeonjun’s office. He looked at the magazines under Yeonjun’s coffee table and absent-mindedly scanned them, thinking of a way on how he could be successful on his ‘mission’. 

“I just noticed that you always wear silver watches, hyung. Do you like silver accessories?”

“Hmm??” Yeonjun still had his eyes on the papers. Hueningkai took this as a sign to go near his hyung and show him a page on the jewelry magazine.

“What do you think about this, hyung? Beomgyu hyung kept on insisting that big stoned rings are more fashionable than simple ones, how about you?”

Yeonjun just stared at the page Hyuka showed and told him that if he were to choose an accessory, silver would be great and that a few stones would be nice. He never really liked outlandish accessories — simple and elegant ones are the ones he truly loved. He shared this to his younger friend who somehow still wasn’t satisfied with his answer.

“What specific types of stones do you think would look nice on silver rings, hyung?”

Hyuka kept on babbling about rings the whole time Yeonjun was finishing the last five papers he needed to sign. The younger even took the pleasure in sitting on his table as he talked. Yeonjun quickly finished his work so he could finally take his dongsaeng for some ice cream.

_He’s probably craving for ice cream so bad_

“Why are you so invested in rings, Ning?” Yeonjun stood up from his table and pulled his dongsaeng out of his office. “That’s probably just the hunger talking, I should remove the magazines in my office whenever you come visit. It’s making you think of unnecessary things.”

“But hyung~ That magazine was so interesting!”

Yeonjun thought that once he buys Hyuka some ice cream this whole ‘ring talk’ would stop. Apparently not. Hyuka kept on talking about it until he left his office. Yeonjun felt concerned about the younger’s interest in rings and called Soobin to tell him all about it.

“Ningning kept going on and on about rings, Binnie! Is he in a relationship?! Is he even gonna get engaged?! Is he planning to open a jewelry shop? I am really worried. No one has ever babbled about rings so much! He’s even worse than Beomgyu chattering! That’s saying a lot.”

Soobin just laughed at his boyfriend’s outburst, happy that Huening did a great job.

  
  


**From: Hyuka~ my cutest dongsaeng**

Prefers Silver, elegant type, not much stones, not outlandish

Not too thick, gender neutral

Not too femine yet not too manly-looking

Should go along with most of his clothes

Wasn’t able to get his size :(( sorry

Good luck Soobin hyung! :)

**#3**

It was almost midnight when Soobin was carrying a noisy, whining, Yeonjun out of the party scene and into his own room inside the cruise ship. Soobin tried his best to maintain his balance as he carried his drunk, unstable boyfriend who just couldn’t keep still as he wildly waved his hands in protest.

For Yeonjun’s birthday, Soobin let his boyfriend celebrate his birthday in his cruise ship — it was a gift from his parents for graduating college. Of course, all of their loved ones were there. They were headed for Venice, Italy then to Barcelona, Spain. They had planned the whole trip for weeks so everyone was happy and excited for the birthday boy.

Yeonjun probably got _too excited_ . It was Yeonjun’s actual birthday, so _obviously_ Yeonjun had to be drunk an hour into the party. Soobin had been watching the celebrant all night — he just knew his boyfriend’s gonna get into trouble soon. 

Thus the 5 stages of Drunk Yeonjun began. _Whiny Yeonjun_ came first of course, there wasn’t anything new there anyway.

“Why wouldn’t you let me have my fun! It’s my BIRTHDAY!” Yeonjun whined, but kept on clinging to Soobin otherwise. “Put me down!”

Soobin could smell the alcohol from Yeonjun’s breath. He should’ve stopped his boyfriend as soon as he saw him holding two bottles of scotch whisky.

“It’s my birthday… You should be nice to meeee!”

Ignoring all of Yeonjun’s protests, he continued walking along the hallway. The second phase — _Grumbling Stubborn Yeonjun,_ appeared just as fast. When they finally reached his room, he placed the elder down for a while as he unlocked the door. Yeonjun tried to escape and walk away but Soobin grasped his hand quickly and once again carried the elder, finally bringing him inside the room.

“You’re such a meanie Binnie!” Yeonjun protested and then started to giggle at what he just said, finding it quite amusing. “Meanie~ Binnie~ It rhymes!”

Soobin would have found it cute if it weren’t for the fact that Yeonjun’s drunk and out of his mind right now. Drunk Yeonjun is unstoppable Yeonjun. That also came with a very cranky, whiny, and sick hangover Yeonjun the next day. Soobin placed him on the bed and then grabbed a bottle of water for the elder.

“You should let me have fun! You’re so annoying!” Yeonjun grumbled as he sat and tried to get up. His legs didn’t seem to be cooperating though. 

Feeling absolutely tired, Soobin sighed and kneeled in front of his boyfriend. He pushed Yeonjun’s hair away from his eyes as he tried to appease his grumpy boyfriend. He then handed him the bottle, which thankfully, Yeonjun drinks from.

“Love, are you even hearing yourself? You think this is okay? You can’t even stand right now. You should rest, love.”

Yeonjun giggled once again, throwing the bottle then placing his hands on Soobin’s face. “I love hearing you call me that.”

“Yeah?” Soobin smiled at _Giddy Yeonjun_. He’s finally on the third phase so he knew that sooner or later his hyung would drift off to dreamland. 

“Uh huh….” Yeonjun nodded adorably. He stared lovingly at Soobin, “It’s like an assu- assurance… tha-that *hiccup* you really do love me”

“Why would you think that I don’t love you?” He stood up and gently pushed Yeonjun to lie down so that he could lure the elder to sleep. 

“Hmmm… I don’t know? It’s just.. you…. you never tell me in person…but I always felt it anyway… when- when you hug me…. then you kiss me… especially when we’re in bed and we cuddle…”

Soobin thought Yeonjun was done with his monologue, thinking his boyfriend finally fell asleep. He removed Yeonjun‘s shoes then proceeded to position Yeonjun’s body properly on the bed.

“...and when you whisper things into my ears and give it to me ha—“

“Okay, hyung we’re not going there.” Yeonjun just had to say that while Soobin was hovering over him. He forgot that _Horny Yeonjun_ comes after _Giddy Yeonjun_ . Well, _Sleepy Yeonjun_ should come up soon anyway.

“But I wanna fu- *hiccup*”

“In this state? Really hyung?”

After all the phases Soobin struggled with, Yeonjun finally passed out. Soobin tucked his boyfriend tight, made sure he was comfortable, and helped him change his clothes. He then slipped beside him and cuddled his sleeping boyfriend.

It was then that Soobin noticed Yeonjun’s hands. He felt really thankful that Yeonjun was drunk and asleep. He took the ring off of Yeonjun’s fingers and kept it. 

He’s finally gonna send a reference ring to the designer soon.

**#4**

Yeonjun had just finished taking a bath again. He was drying his hair as he walked around Soobin’s closet thinking why he had to take a bath for the second time that day.. 

He and Soobin had this ridiculous idea of dancing in the rain — though it was actually more of running around, and forcing Soobin to join him. Still, Yeonjun thought it was a fun experience, until the ‘rain’ turned into a storm. 

Fortunately, Soobin’s place was just a few streets away.

He was silently walking around and observing — trying to spot something ‘new’ from his boyfriend’s boring closet. Yeonjun never understood Soobin’s love for all things monochromatic. It made him look cool, sure, but it also made his closet look dull and boring.

_“If someone suddenly decides to place a casket here, it can be mistaken as if a funeral is being held. Well, at least his accessories are always on point.”_ Yeonjun glanced at the glass display where Soobin had his accessories. 

Soobin owned a variety of watches, ties, a few bracelets and rings as well as, unexpectedly, sunglasses. Yeonjun took a quick scan of the display until he recognized something. 

“Hey Binnie? What’s this ring doing in your display?” 

“What?” Soobin asked, entering the closet, fresh from his shower. He approached the shorter male, trying to see what he’s pointing at. 

“My ring…” Yeonjun pointed at the display. “It’s over here, I’ve been looking for this since my birthday. I thought I lost it on our trip.”

“Well, you probably left it here then, love.” The taller male tried his best to shrug it off. 

“Huh? But I remembered wearing this to my party…”

“Do you even remember what happened that night, hyung?”

Soobin was silently hoping he didn’t. Ever since he ‘borrowed’ the ring from a sleeping Yeonjun, he never had the chance to secretly return it.

“Umm.. no? I was really out of it huh?”

“You might have worn it, and accidentally left it here, then?”

“Yeah, maybe you’re right. I do keep a lot of stuff here.” Yeonjun beamed. He suddenly reached out to dry Soobin’s hair too. “Anyway, I’m just glad I finally found it!”

“Well, good for you, love”

Soobin needed to be a lot more careful next time.

  
  
  


**#5**

“Binnie? Should I make reservations now?” 

“Yes, love. You can use my phone, I’m charging it over there by the couch.”

“Okayyyyy~ What’s their number?”

“I had their number on my notes, just check it there, baby.” 

Yeonjun grabbed Soobin's phone and went on the phone's notes. The first thing Yeonjun saw as he opened the app was _Ring size: 9._

“Huh? _‘Ring size: 9’_? What’s this Binnie?”

“What’s what?” 

Finally getting Soobin’s attention, He showed the note as he approached the younger.

“Oh! That’s probably Jin hyung’s” Soobin replied as calmly as possible.

“Jin hyung’s?”

“Yeah, He probably placed that note earlier. Apparently, Namjoon hyung, I don’t really remember if he lost his ring or he actually broke it? But yeah that’s his ring size…”

“Huh, that’s so weird and clumsy of hyung.”

“Well, it’s Namjoon hyung we’re talking about”

_I’m so sorry hyung._ Soobin never liked lying to Yeonjun but it’s all for their future engagement after all.

“Yeah, but wow, I didn’t expect him to have such thin fingers. Anyways, here’s the number I’m looking for. I’ll call them now, Binnie~”

_Thank god for Yeonjun’s obliviousness for buying that lie._

  
  


**+1**

Yeonjun trusts Soobin with all of his heart. He really does. They’ve been dating for more than two years for goodness’ sake. Yet, Soobin had been really _really_ suspicious the past few days.

It all started when he accidentally eavesdropped on Soobin talking to someone on his phone.

_“I’ll go see you later then? I definitely can’t wait to see- Uh I’ll talk to you later, okay? I think someone’s outside.”_

Then, these past few days, Soobin had been really wary of his phone. He didn’t even let Yeonjun borrow it. Plus, he has been canceling a lot on him these days. 

Yes, he knew the other was busy, but there’s something off about Soobin that Yeonjun just couldn’t ignore. Yeonjun’s instincts were usually right. Soobin was _hiding_ something, and Yeonjun’s nosy self just had to find out what it was.

“I’m so sorry, love. I promise I’ll make it up to you. I just really have to do something with work.” Soobin sighed across the line. 

Yeonjun could hear the disappointment from Soobin’s words. He missed Soobin so much it’s starting to annoy him. His boyfriend’s been so busy with work lately. Yeonjun wanted to sulk so bad. 

“You should take a break once this is done, Bin.” Yeonjun replied. “I think it’s exhausting you.”

“Yeah, I really should, huh? How about this? I’ll make it up to you. Let’s go out this weekend?” Soobin offered. 

“Yeah, I would love that Binnie, I just really miss- .”

“Oh! Wait- Someone’s calling me, I’ll call you later okay? Text me as soon as you get home, love.”

And just like that, Soobin had ended their phone call. Yeonjun didn’t want to be petty but this was the fourth time Soobin had canceled on him. The _fourth_ time. He felt upset about it. Disappointed with not meeting his boyfriend, he decided to call Soobin’s secretary. 

Ryujin always sends Soobin’s weekly schedule. Surprisingly, this week’s just full of non-scheduled meetings and appointments. Yeonjun wanted to make sure his boyfriend’s getting enough rest. 

_“Hey, Ryujin-ah~ It's Yeonjun.”_

_“Oh, Hi oppa! What could I do for you? There are no updates for next week’s schedule yet.”_ Ryujin laughed. She was getting used to Yeonjun’s calls. She always thought that Yeonjun’s concerns about her boss’s well-being were endearing. _“But don’t worry, I’ll send it once I've finalized everything.”_

_“I’m sorry if I'm bothering you. I guess your week’s been pretty hectic.”_

_“Hmm? Not really? I already sent you this week’s schedule oppa. Nothing has changed so far. You know I always update you on this… Oh! Except for that reservation Soobin oppa had asked me to do. He probably informed you about it anyways.”_

_“Reservation?”_

_“Yeah, a restaurant reservation. For your usual dinner dates, I suppose?”_

_“Well, he just canceled on our dinner...”_

_“Huh? How could that be? Soobin oppa just left to have dinner.”_

_“Well, not with me I guess. Tell me, Ryujin-ah, where’s this restaurant?”_

  
  


That’s how Yeonjun ended up standing stupidly by the entrance of a private room in an exclusive restaurant. Yeonjun’s family had frequently visited the place, since the owner was a close friend of theirs. One of the attendants had gladly escorted him to the room where Soobin and this unknown female were having dinner. 

Yeonjun eavesdropped on the conversation as soon as he arrived. 

_“...it is really lovely… I’m sure you’re going to be happy with your decision.”_

_“I’m sure I will. Thank you for everything Joohyun noona, I really appreciate everything you’ve done.”_

Giggling was heard inside the private room. Yeonjun felt furious after hearing their conversation. All of his suspicions were piling up so he didn’t stop himself from rudely walking into the reserved room.

Soobin and this unknown female were both startled by the unexpected guest. 

“What’s going on here? What’s this Choi Soobin?” Yeonjun seemed calm yet his eyes were cold. “You canceled on me to meet someone else?”

“Wha- what are you saying, hyung?” Soobin was too stunned to comprehend what his boyfriend had said.

“Don’t try to deny it! You’re caught red-handed! Are you tired of me? Being with me? That you go see other people instead of spending it with me?”

The sight of Yeonjun’s tears alarmed Soobin. He isn’t comfortable with even just the thought of Yeonjun crying. He stood up to defend himself and tried to comfort the shorter male. But Yeonjun wasn’t having any of it.

“You!” Yeonjun pointed at the confused female, angry tears running on his face, “Who are you? Don’t you know that this man is taken?!”

“Love, please relax. This is all a misunderstanding. I’ll introduce you.” Soobin pulled his boyfriend closer to him. He held Yeonjun’s face gently and wiped his tears. 

He then led Yeonjun to one of the seats in front of the lady.

“This is Joohyun noona, she’s a real estate agent. She’s been helping me look for a new complex.”

“What?” Yeonjun sniffed. It was then that Yeonjun noticed the papers on the table. 

_A business meeting._ He should be used to these types of meetings. _Of course, Why am I so stupid?_ Yeonjun felt extremely embarrassed by his actions earlier. How _unprofessional._

Joohyun, the real estate agent-NOT Soobin’s secret date, smiled at the confused male. Not wanting to cause any more misunderstandings, She handed Yeonjun some of the papers that were signed by Soobin and saw his name on the contract.

“We’re actually signing contracts right now, Mr. Choi. We were discussing the agreements and payments to be made. It took a lot of negotiations but we’re finally here. Everything’s under your name now.” 

Scanning the contract handed to him, Yeonjun discovered that Soobin just bought him an apartment. An apartment on Hannam The Hill and placed it under his name. Him, Choi Yeonjun, getting an apartment from his boyfriend, Choi Soobin.

“I wanted to keep it a secret for a while because well, it could be our future home? I’m not asking you to move in with me immediately or something like that... but possibly? In the near future? I wanted to surprise you… well you surprised me instead.” Soobin chuckled as he stared at his dumbstrucked boyfriend.

Yeonjun couldn’t fathom everything that had just happened; feeling upset, being suspicious, and then, embarrassing himself. For now, he just felt relieved and delighted. How could he not? Soobin was _planning_ to have a future with him. He _wanted a future_ with him. He _literally_ just bought a future home. Yeonjun smiled for the rest of the evening. His Soobin just really loved surprising him after all. 

Let’s just say that after all the _chaos_ he created, Yeonjun had fully expressed his gratitude by spending the night at Soobin’s place after their dinner.

**A bit later...**

_“Yeonjun hyung almost caught me Hyuka!_

_Thank god I decided to talk to Joohyun noona rather than going to the jeweler, today. I wouldn’t know how to find my way out of that one.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Rant about Yeonbin with me:  
> [ twt ](https://twitter.com/shysoovinnie)  
> [ twt for fic updates](https://twitter.com/krymshelangel)  
> [ CuriousCat ](https://curiouscat.qa/ShySooVinnie)  
> Tumblr: krymshelangel


End file.
